Blood Tide
by PerfectSoldierGurl
Summary: Vamp. AU. HeeroSere. Sailor Cosmos watched from the shadows as the world became a dark place where vampires thrive.She made a promise that she'd kill them but when she meets named Heero. . .PSG-You have to read it to find out!
1. Intro

Okay, sorry I havent been around for awhile my computer screwed up and everyone tried to fix it and that just made it worse and well i'm sure you know what I mean. Anyways, so yeah we fixed it but I had to get a new account because I forgot my damn password --; 'Always Alone' is on hold for right now and I don't know if i'm gonna pick it back up. I've been wanting to do a vamp story for forever so I decided to give in to myself and write one. Its obviously AU, meaning the gundams never existed, and OOC on Serenity's part, and maybe a bit on Heero's later on. Its going to be a Heero/Sere pairing because I love it.

I OWN NOTHING!!!!! If I owned either GundamWing or Sailor Moon do you think that I would be writeing fanfiction?

Key:

:. . .:POV Change

. . . Sound

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap. . .

A young woman, looking to be about in her early twenties, walked through the dark, wet, streets of a destroyed and seemingly abandoned city. The heels of her white boots clicked and echoed in the emptiness of cracked and broken stone and metal.

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap. . .

Her clean silver-white hair and long, blindingly white, cloake seemed very out of place around the filth and darkness of the seemingly abandoned city.

:Woman's POV:

Hmph. Seemingly is the key word here. This city is in no way abandoned, it is, in fact, infested with vermin. This is the very dwelling grounds of every known evil, from mere pick pockets and theives to whores and murderers, but they are trivial matters to me. But maybe before I explain, I should first introduce myself.

My name is Serenity and I am the gaurdian warrior of the universe and, most importantly, Earth. No i'm not jokeing, theres no humor left in me for that. I'm known as Sailor Cosmos and I have been alone for a VERY long time. It all started when I faught the being known as Chaos and defeated him, to whatever good it did. My freinds were all killed one by one right before my eyes and even the man that at that time I thought was my soul-mate, fell to him. Unlike the many other times though, they were not brought back to me by being reborn. My silver crystal, my very life source and keeper of my soul, told me that it was because it was time for my time as Sailor Cosmos to begin and that the destiny of Cosmos is to stand alone in the face of darkness. Forever. And i'll tell you this right now, immortality is a bitch. I watched, helplessly, as all of my human freinds and family grew old and died. After many decades I became VERY talented at fakeing my own deaths. Do you know how creepy it is to watch your own funeral?

Soon, after 500 years of sorrow and mourning, I nolonger had any tears left to shed, and I exiled myself to a life in the shadows. From their cover I watched as the Earth and its people struggled only to claim victory and then struggle again over and over in an endless cycle, or so I thought.

About 1000 years ago something went terribly wrong. The Earth had givin up her fight and died. What humans that managed to survive only did so by theivery and murder and in doing so, turned their hearts to evil. I, the gaurdian warrior of the universe, watched from the shadows as the world fell into darkness. That brings me back to this city. It was once a great city known as New York, but nolonger, It is inhabitied only by the vilest of beings. As to the reason i'm here, some 400 years ago I felt a distinct shift in the timeline while I was breifly visiting this area, to say the least I was a bit shocked when I found that some of the darkest most evil humans were not staying human! They had turned into new beings known to the natives as vampires. Vampires are souless beings that live off human blood and emulate sexual desire. The thing about vampires is that their impossible to find if their not feeding, for they look to be any normal human when not in their actual form, which includes several very noticable traits, Long, pointed fangs is one,golden eyes is the other. A vampire can hypnotize their prey with their eyes and seduce them with their voice makeing them very dangerous, for few can resist their power. The worst thing about them is they multiply VERY quikley. No, its not like that, vampires can't have children, but they can turn people into vampires by biteing them a certain way.

This is why i'm here, nolonger can I wait around in the shadows for someone else to fix this issue, it is my duty and I will not shy from it anylonger.

Though there may not be anything I can do.

Okay, I know that it was short but it was just the Intro.! I will make you a deal. The more you reveiw the longer the next chapter will be, this goes for all the chapters. So if you want a long one you better get to reveiwin'!!!!

-PerfectSoldierGurl 


	2. The Unexpected Houseguest

Hello! I know its been awhile but my computer screwed up again and it took me forever to fix it! I hope you like this chapter, because I thought it was really good! I'm sorry if theres some grammer issues but I don't think theres that much. I know the previous chapter kinda. . .um. . .sucked, but that was really rushed and not the way I usualy write.

I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!

Key:

". . . ." Talking

'. . . .' Thoughts

(A.N. . . .) Author's Note

(Dream)

Serenity screamed from the top of her lungs as the fire licked at her bare stomach and all below it but amazingly the scorching flames never marred her flawless skin, only caused her constant, unending pain.

She caught her breath and bit her lip against the pain as the figure of a man matirialized from the hell-fire to stand in front of her. He was much taller than she and seemed to have no distinquishable features except for a mouth and two eyes that seeped brackish, rancid smelling blood that congealed on his cheeks and chin. He leaned toward her and ran a burning finger from her stomach to her collarbone. His breath made the bile in her stomach rise to the back of her throut, he smelled strongly of death.

" Why are you here" She asked in as calm a voice as she could muster under the circumstances. He leaned even closer and rubbed his blood streaked cheek against hers. If she had had the ability to move at that moment she would have bent and wretched until her guts came out, but since she didn't she swallowed the bile and closed her eyes against the sight of him. " I'm always with you, you just don't know it. " He whispered into her ear. " No seal, no matter how strong, can ever separate your soul from mine, Serenity, light cannot live without dark." He pulled away and smiled as she shuddered. "And you know that as well as I, don't you? You know that i'm a part of you, Serenity, and you of me." There was a long pause and he stared at Serenity's downcast eyes. "Your right Chaos", She raised her eyes to his and a bright light burst from her forhead" I could never be a part of you, but you are a part of me and I sealed you away and in doing so, sealed that part of myself away. I will not let you bind me! LEAVE ME BE, CHAOS" With these words Chaos disappeared in a flurry of flames, the place in which she stood was blown away as though by a great wind and left her standing in what seemed to be empty space. But she knew where she was. It was the very middle of everything, the very center of creation. It was the heart of all space and time.

"Serenity."

She spun around and was faced with the ones who had ruined any chance of a happy life she had ever had. There stood two women of identical hight and build but at the same time complety opposite of eachother. The woman on the left had jet black hair and warm, motherly, lavender eyes. While the other had hair that was a severe shade of white and chillingly cold slate colored eyes. Each one held one hand raised between them and floating above them was a ball that was seeming made up of a chunk of space complete with stars and galaxies.

"Destiny. Fate. So what part of my soul are we going to kill today" Serenity bit out with apparent venom.

"We have never. . .",

"Wished any harm to you. . .",

"Serenity."

Serenity laughed sardonicly " What is it you want"

"We only wish. . .",

"To warn you. . .",

"Serenity."

"Warn me of what"

" We can not tell you all. . .",

"By order of the Gods.

"Fine then! Just tell me so I can leave"

Fate and Destiny' s eyes became blank and cloudy as the ball that hovered between them became bright.

" Upon a moonless night you shall unwillingly release the one who is bound by silver ties and in return he will bring upon you the Red Tide. . .and the fate unto which you are bound. . .",

" A fate that will be delivered unto you by the blue moon. . .Be ready for the five that carry it with them.",

" One will protect you until the end of time."

"One will love you and suffer for it."

"One will fall to ashes."

"One will ascend."

"And one will follow you into the mouth of Hell."

With the last line said Fate and Destiny's eyes refocused and the ball dulled to its normal luster. Destiny looked at her with pity. " Serenity, This may not be the order in which these things happen it is only as we see them." As she said this they and the world of stars that surrounded them started to fade away. " Be ready for the five"

(End Dream)

With a gasp Serenity shot up in her huge, four poster bed. "What the Hell? That was no ordinary nightmare" She slid out from beneath the covers and padded barefoot across the wood flooring of her room to the huge mirror that hung just opposite of the bed. When she reached it she stared at her reflection gravely. On her right cheek was streaks of what seemed to be dried blood. She shuddered at what she already knew was there but had to look anyways. She pulled the neck of her black nightgown down and revealed a red line that streched down from her collarbone. It was a fresh burn.

She turned away from the mirror and walked out onto her balconey that overlooked the wide expanse of the ocean. She ran her hand agitatedly through over her face and through her silvery hair. "What does it all mean?. . ." She whispered to the uncareing ear of the wind.

(In the other end of the city. . .(

Three men sat around a flimsy table in a decrepit old house that seemed like it was on its last leg.

" Damn it! I fold. . ." Cried one with chestnut colored hair in a long braid as he threw his cards across the room.

" Maxwell! This house is bad enough without you throwing shit everywhere!. . .I'll raise. " A chinese man with jet black hair kept back in a painful looking ponytail threw a couple red chips into the already large pile.

The last one, A tall man with auburn hair that covered up one eye, put down his cards and watched with apparent amusemet as the chinese man threw his cards at the wall. A royal flush.

All three of them had gleaming golden eyes with catlike pupils that glowed slightly in the dimly lit room.

' Maxwell ' cleared his voice makeing his companions look at him. "Wu-man! This house is bad enough without you throwing shit everywhere" With a growl 'Wu-Man ' shot up from the table, makeing it topple over, and chased the braided one around the room.

A man with platinum blonde hair and, like the others, golden eyes, walked into the room and tried to get the others attention but was failing horribly. He finaly managed by yelling at the top of his lungs, something he rarely did. "DUO, WUFEI, TROWA"

The three stopped in their tracks and stared inquisitivly at the blonde. " I think you all should see this." All of them followed him into a dark bedroom whos only furnishings was a dresser and a bed. In the middle of the bed was a man with messy chocolate colored hair. He writhed as though in intense pain, he suddenly opened his mouth, revealing long, sharp fangs, and let out a blood curtling scream after which he started yelling in an unknown language.

The blonde looked with sad eyes over to the others. "Its just getting worse one night after anouther. "

Duo watched with wide eyes as his best freind started to sob while still screaming the words none of them could desipher. " Isn. . .isn't there anything you can do for him, Quatre"

Quatre shook his head and gestured for them to follow him out of the room. He closed the door and went into the livingroom and sat down on a couch the others gathering around him in concern for their mutual freind.

" Do you even know whats wrong with him, Winner" Wufei asked as he leaned against the wall.

Quatre rubbed his eyes wearily. " No. His symtoms are synominous with the possesed, but Heero's a vampire and our spirits are to strong to be possesed by anouther. . .plus he only does this when he sleeps."

"Is it possible that this is only a nightmare" Duo asked hopefuly.

Quatre shook his head decisivly. " No. It seems more like memorys. . .maybe something he's repressed. "

There was a silence that followed his statement , filled only with Heero's horrified voice. Then it stopped.

" He's awake. Whatever you do don't let Heero know that you know about this! Its bound to be a touchy subject. . ." Quatre hissed at them then got up and left the room.

Heero rose from his tangled bed and stumbled across the hallway and into the bathroom where he slammed the door shut and knelt by the toilet and vomited up all the blood and bile that had previously occupied his stomach.

When he was done he wiped his mouth and stared into the broken mirror. His face was pale and streaks of dried blood ran down his cheeks and spattered his chest. This was what he did everytime he woke,It was due to the nightmares that had plagued him every night even before he had become a vampire, a time he could hardly remember. Last night had been the worse than anyother time, the nightmare more vivid and realistic as though it were actualy happening. He shook his head to clear his mind, he didn't have time to think. He needed to eat.

He went back to his dull, lifeless room and changed into a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt and went into the liveing room where his freinds carefuly avoided his gaze. 'So they heard me again. . .' He thought disgustedly .

He wasn't stupid, he knew that they heard him. But he didn't want to talk to them about it, so he let them beleive that he didn't know.

Quatre stepped out of the hallway and greeted him with a sunny smile. . .well as sunny as a vampire's smile can get anyways. "Hey Heero! Are you going out" He asked as Heero walked toward the door.

"Need to feed." He grunted as he walked out into the cold winter air.

Heero started off toward his feeding grounds. It was a place where whores, beggers and theives came to do buisness, in other words , easy prey. Actualy the easiest prey were children but he had never been able to harm a child.Innocence was hard to keep in these times and he would not be the one to rip it away from them.

He reached a strech road that was occupied by a peppering of men and women talking and huddleing over barrels filled with fire. Heero picked his victim, a young woman standing alone in the shadow of a crumbling building, watching the men (and sometimes the women) with hungry eyes.

With a thought he gave his eyes the illusion of being blue instead of gold and made his way silently toward his prey. He made his steps heavier so that she knew he was coming and stood before her with a seductive curve to his lips. "Are you open for buisness" He asked her with an added huskiness in his voice. She stared up at his eyes, obviously looking for the glint of gold. When she was satisfied with her search she smiled up at him revealing several missing teeth "How much do you have" she asked him while her eyes roved over his body. " As much as you want." He stated it as though it were a fact and the woman's face lit up with delight. She turned and led him into a darkened allyway where the only light came from the full moon above them. Without any hesitation his 'companion' started to remove her clothing.

"No, wait. "

She looked up into his eyes in suprise at his comment and he calmly let his illusion fall. She didn't scream or run, just stood there and stared. He leaned in and let his fangs sink into her skin and drank until her body became lax and cold against him then he simply threw her aside and went in search of another.

There had to be answers! Serenity growled in frustrasion as she threw yet anouther dust-covered volumn into the pile that was steadily becomeing taller than the table they lay on. The prophesy had sounded fairly straight-forward but she knew very well that anything associated Destiny and Fate was anything but that. There were hidden meanings and half -truths in their words and she had to find out what they meant!

She sat down at the said table and covered her face with her hands. There had to be something she was missing. She reached over and pulled a peice of paper to her. She had been careful to write the prophesy down almost immiediatly after she had woke.She read and re-read the words over and over again but the peices didn't fit.

Bloodtide. . .that word stood out the most to her. She knew that if she could just find out what that one word meant than this whole knot would come undone.

With a sigh she lifted herself from the tbe table and walked out into the hallway that led into the huge entryway of her manor. She donned her blinding cloak,pulling the hood up to hide her face, and exited through the huge oak doors and into the moonlight.

Heero wiped the blood of his last 'victim' from his mouth, stepped over the young man's body and started back toward tbe house in which he and his freinds lived. He found that this nights hunting had taken him farther away from his normal haunts than he was comfortable with. In fact it had taken him all the way across town, a place that most vampires now avoided. He stepped out from an allyway and found with acute dismay that he was only within a few minutes walk of White Manor.

White Manor was a huge mansion that was in shambles and doomed to collapse until about a decade ago when it mysteriously seemed to rebuild itself into its former glory. It was said that a woman who dressed only in white lived there.It was also said that she hunted vampires which could very well be true considering every vampire within a miles radius of it had disappeared without a trace since she appeared in the city. This was why his kind avoided this place. This was why he needed to leave.Now.

But just as he turned back into the allyway he saw movement from the corner of his eye. He slipped into the shadows and watched with his extremely sharp vision as the huge double oak doors to White Manor opened and revealed a woman dressed in a blindingly white cloak and carrying a white staff. She stepped out from the door started in his direction. Heero cast around for an excape route but found none that wouldn' t put him directly in her path. He muttered some choice words to himself while his mind kept cranking out the same answers. His only options were to,A: Stay in the shadows and pray that she didn't see him. Or B: Run like hell. Neither sounded very enticing.

Suddenly he caught her scent on the wind, which ment. . .He looked up and realized that option B was blown to hell. She was only a couple of yards away and closing in on him with every second.

Serenity searched the area around her carefully. '_ Don't know why I still look_', She thought, '_ I mean what vampire would be stupid enough to came around here now?_ ' Suddenly she heard a softly uttered curse and jumped despite herself. She whispered a few words in lunarien to make the crystal atop her staff light up and pointed the beam in the direction the sound had come from.

The male vampire that stood there merely stared at her with his golden eyes shineing in the light.

"What are you doing here vampire" She asked as though she wasn't going to kill him in a few seconds time.

" I came here by accident." His voice was a soft baritone and would have been enjoyable to listen to, if not for the montone of it.

"Accident"

" I was hunting and I ended up here."

" You do realize that I speacialize in killing vampires"

"Yes."

" Then why don't you run"

He didn't answer, just stared at her with those disconcerting eyes. The silence streched on until a gust of wind suddenly blew her hood back and revealed her face. For some reason this seemed to impact him in some way. He doubled over and fell to ground where he, much to her digust, spat up a veritable fountain of crimson blood. He moaned, placeing both of his hands on his head as though to protect it from something.She watched as he slowly slipped from concousness and fell, face first, onto the cold cement.She pushed away the stab of pity that ran through her at the site of his prone form and positioned her staff above him. . .and hesitated. '_He's a vampire, Serenity, he would suck you dry givin the chance!'_ She told herself viciously. But there was still that annoying little voice in her head that told her that there was something different about this one, something unique that should not be destroyed. "Argh, fine, FINE! I won't kill him! I can not BELEIVE i'm doing this!. . .And now i'm talking to myself! JUST WONDERFUL" She rolled her eyes at herself and stared at the vampire. "What am I going to do with you" She whispered to the night air and waited for the answer to come to her.Then it did. "No!Oh no,no,no! I can't, Iwon't"

" I cannot beleive I did that. . ." Serenity stood next to the bed that her new 'houseguest' currently occupied. She smacked herself in the head started toward the door where she glanced back at him. "Selene, let my instincts be right."

Okay! Please reveiw and tell me what you thought of it!

Love you all-PSG


	3. Of Golden Eyes and Silver Trinkets

Hey there! Sorry its been so long but i've had a few problems haveing to do with my all pregnant goats haveing their kids at once. . . In the middle of the night. . . dureing a storm. Its really not a fun thing to spend two days and two nights in the rain covered head to toe in placenta. Anyways, I would like to give my most sincere thanks to my wonderful editor MegamiSilence, I wouldn't want to write without her! And to everyone who reveiwed I also give my thanks!

Blah Blah Blah, Disclaimer, Blah Blah Blah ON WITH THE STORY!

Blood Tide, Chapter Three

' Of Golden Eyes and Silver Trinkets '

Serenity sighed for what seemed to be the hundreth time in the past hour. ' I have invited a vampire into my home. . . What the hell was I thinking?. . .Oh yeah, I wasn't!' She shook her head and entered the room in which her 'guest' was now staying. She had not come in to see him since she had dumped him off in here,but she just couldn't force herself to stay away.She just felt so. . .odd. . .when around him. She came up beside the bed and found him still sleeping. There was just something that seemed to pull her toward him, something she didn't understand. . .'Something i'm not sure I want to understand.', her hand, almost of its own volition, reached out and brushed through his chocolate locks then her fingers gently traced the strong lines of his face. "What is it that draws me to you?. . .Why are you different?" She whispered as she rested her palm against his cheek. When she did this, a sudden shock assailed her body with a force that knocked her to her knees. "What the hell?" She got up slowly, clutching at her raceing heart. She looked the vampire over and found that he was unaffected. "What are you?" She whispered into the silence but did not receive her answer. . .only part of it. For the first time she thought of checking his aura. ' But vampires don't have souls. . .Why not? I've done everything else.' She closed her eyes and the star on her forhead started to glow a soft silver.When she opened them, her eyes that had once been a silvery blue color were now a metalic silver. What she saw amazed her. Not only did he have an aura but it was of an extrodinary color that was seen in only a select few. Red, a deep blood red. She closed her eyes again breifly and when she opened them they were back to their normal state. Other than the obvious, the only other strange thing about it was that it was extremely weak, as though his soul were fadeing. . .

Serenity left the room and swiftly put a barrier around the it. She wasn't sure if he was a danger to her or not, but she wasn't takeing any chances with him. She made her way down the grand staircase of her mansion and into the library, a place she seemed to be visiting often these days.After she lit a few candles for light, she went immiediately to the section reserved for those books that concerned vampires and plucked a few from their shelves. She sat down at one of the oak tables and started flipping through their pages. "Theres no vampire that is like him. . .", She concluded softly ," Maybe he is of a new breed. . .no that wouldn't be it. . .a freak of nature?. . .no, he's anything but natural. . .urgh, I can't figure it out!" She slammed her head down on the table and let the cool surface soothe her hot skin. ' Well one thing is for certain, I can't kill him now. . .What the hell have I gotten myself into?. . .'

( Somewhere Far Away. . .(

Deep within the depths of space there is a place that even the gods themselves fear. . .It is known by many names such as; the pit,the nightmare, the blackness, but none describe it as well as its more common name. Hell.It was rather small for a place so renowned, nothing more than a small pocket of space that contained only one star. This nameless star shone with a strange black-red light that had appeared seemingly for no reason. Things of evil seemed drawn here and no one that looked to the light could survive within it's limits for long.

Within the star something laughed, a sound that curdled the blood and froze the heart in mid-beat. There was a loud, distinctive sound that reminded of shattering glass or crystal and the laughing only grew. There was a great lurch asthough space had shifted, and the top of the star crumbled in upon itself and from out of its heart crawled something horrible. . .

( Back at White Manor. . .(

Heero groaned softly and slowly opened his eyes. After letting himself become fully conscious, he sat up from the bed in which he was laying and studied his strange surroundings.

The room was suited completely in a shade of creamy white, from the walls and the curtains to the carpet and the bed covers. The only other color in the room was the deep mahogany of the wooden furniture. To some people the room would seem comfortable and relaxing but to him it was too. . .white. It reminded him far too much of something he lost a long time ago. . .

Suddenly a thought struck him.' The woman. . .White Manor. . . Shit.' He quickly jumped from the bed and to the near window. He pushed back the curtains and peered outside only to see the vastness of the ocean, and there was only one building that faced the ocean , which could only mean . . . ' Shit. ' He ran over to the door and grabbed the doorknob only to be blasted backward by a jolt of energy. "Shit!" He walked over to the bed ,grabbed one of the pillows and threw it at the window only to have it come flying back at him. He sat on the bed ran his hands through his hair. 'Why didn't she kill me?. . .What could she possibly want with me?' He tried to come up with a reasonable explanation, however he was left with blankness. All he could do was wait for her to come back and then find out directly from the source.

Serenity lifted her head from the table and blinked for a moment. 'Is it just me or is it brighter in here? ' She pulled her gaze from the table and looked at one of the windows that was currently glowing with sunlight.

" Ah, no! " She jumped up from her chair and rushed up the stairs with lightning speed. "I can't believe I fell asleep! Oh, WHY didn't I cover that window!" She finally reached her destination and placed her hand on the doorknob while whispering 'Please don't be a pile of ashes!' over and over again. She opened the door and found, much to her relief and surprise, that her bloodsucking guest was not only well but conscious!

With a disconcerting and seemingly unnatural grace he was up from the bed and in front of her. His golden gaze locked with hers but she could not hold them for long. Something lurked in their depths that disturbed her. Something dark but at the same time pure. Was it his soul that observed from those pools of gold or something different all together?. . .

" What? "

She was abruptly driven from her thoughts by a masculine voice. His glare unpleasantly reminded her of ice, so much that she shivered at their intensity. "I asked you why you did not kill me. " There was silence for a moment while she decided whether to answer him or not.

" I didn't kill you because you're different. "

"How am I different? " He relaxed his muscles, letting curiosity best him.

"I don't know. "

" You lie. "

"I don't lie." She cried in her defense. He chose to not ponder on her sudden reaction and change the subject.

"Why are you keeping me here?"

"I was waiting for you to wake up."

"And the barrier?"

"For my own protection."

"From an unconscious man?"

"From an unconscious vampire."

'Clever girl,' he thought to himself, 'maybe I undermined her capabilities...'

Serenity and Heero glared at each other through the invisible barrier that separated them. "Are you going to let me go?" He asked in the same tone as the rest of his questions.

"Yes, after you answer me a few questions." She answered without missing a beat.

"Then ask." He crossed his arms, feeling impatient.

"What were you doing outside my house?"

" Hunting. "

"Did you kill anyone?"

"Yes." Serenity twitched. He was straight forward with her? Why was he so damn cocky?

" Out of malice? "

" Out of need."

". . .Have you ever heard of the Blood Tide?" She held her breath, waiting for an answer.

"No. " Heero did not know what to say to her, being in this situation.

She sighed gently to herself , not even the vampires knew of it. This meant her work was more cut out for her than she had previously thought. With all her questions exhausted she made to remove the barrier when one more emanated, "Did you know you have a soul? " Her query was answered with his eyes widening. He had not known. She shook her head and removed the barrier with a wave of her hand. "You're free to go." He walked through the doorway and as he made his way toward the stairway, an idea struck her. "Wait." He turned back to her and watched as she removed a necklace from its resting place at her throat. She reached up and fastened it around his neck. " This is a talisman that will protect you from the nightmares that plague you. At least a little bit anyways."

' How did she know? ' She smiled mysteriously as though she had heard his thoughts and shook her head. She walked with him to the door where she turned to face him.

"You are welcome back here if you should need me. Are there any questions of your own before you leave?"

"Why are you telling me this?" She smiled that enigmatic smile again and shrugged.

"Because I'm a risk taker, I guess." He stepped out the door and started back to the dead city. "May Selene guide and protect you."

Heero heard her blessing in the wind and the sound of the doors closing. He reached the shadows of the city and leaned back against one of the buildings to think over what had just transpired. He reached up to his neck and picked up the necklace that rested just below his collarbone. He brought it up to eye level and examined it. It was a entity of great beauty and craftsmanship and made of silver, so pure, it was almost white. The shape was of an upside down crescent moon with vines and graceful runes running up its sides and a milky white stone, carved into the intricate form of a rose, resting in the middle. He let the trinket fall back to his chest and tilted his head back against the hard cement.

Her voice said those words over and over again in his mind until he could no longer gather meaning from them. He could remember the sound of her voice reminding him of silver chimes and the silky feel of her ivory skin as it brushed against his. He shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts but even as he walked away, the place where she had touched his neck still tingled with its memory.

Okay! There it is people! Please reveiw and tell me what you think, flames are welcome but please make them with some tact.

PerfectSoldierGurl


End file.
